Their Favorite Flower
by SoUsay234
Summary: Severus and James had always agreed on one thing. Lilies were always going to look better than anything else.
1. First Year

Their Favorite Flower

Disclaimer: I think the word is more than enough. The owner of a book would just write: "Hey, it's me! Yeah _I _actually own this story! Enjoy!" But; as I'm not JK Rowling I have to write that depressing word at the top of the page… see? Life's not fair!! LOL. Enjoy!

**First Grade**

Severus POV

"Can you believe we already had our first class? Oh my God! I'm so excited!" Lily smiled, twirling on the hallway next to Severus, her cloak moving around hr ankles slightly. Then her mood seemed to dampen as she glanced at the skinny, black haired boy next to her. "It's too bad we aren't on the same house, though."

Severus nodded silently before he shrugged. "But we are always going to be best friends, right?" Lily smiled brightly at him, taking one of his hands.

"Of course, Sev. Forever and ever!!" She giggled as she started skipping down the hallway.

Severus pulled away smiling. "You are crazy." Lily stopped and turned to look at him, the smile that was still on her face contagious. After they walked silently for a few seconds Severus finally turned to look at her. "We don't have the next class together. You should probably get going… or you'll be late."

She turned to look at him, sadly. "I'll see you next class?"

"'course" Snape smiled.

"See you later then," Lily said giggling, before she ran down the hallway to her next class.

Severs watched her leave, a slight smile appeared on his face as she dodged people on her way, her red ponytail swinging from side to side. He laughed softly when she almost bumped into a fifth grader, and then, when she was out of view – finally turned to walk to his own class.

______________________________________________________

James POV

"I don't know, Sirius. She is kind of cute." James Potter mused as he and his friends stole glances at Lily who was bent over a piece of parchment, tongue sticking out slightly as she scribbled something down.

"Her best friend is a _Slytherin, _dude. That's got to mean something." Sirius retorted, looking at James with an air of knowing it all.

"Yes," James agreed, rolling his eyes. "But she also has Gryffindor friends – and she is smart."

Sirius blinked, looking confused for a few seconds, then he smiled mischievously as it suddenly dawned on him. "Oooooh! You like her!!"

James blushed scarlet. "Of course not! I just think she is kinda cute!!"

Sirius gave him a skeptical look before he stood and started doing a little chant and dancing around like only an eleven year old knows how: "Ja-ames is in lo-ove! My best friend likes a gi-irl!" Over and over.

Finally, Professor Flitwick noticed Sirius half-dancing on the back of the classroom while Peter suppressed a laugh and James and Remus looked around mortified.

"Mr. Black, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Actually, professor, yes," Sirius said, his trademark mischevious grin on his face as he climbed onto his chair. James looked up at his best friend, paling slightly.

"No, Sirius. Don't," he warned softly as he glanced at Lily sideways, but Sirius merely smiled at him.

He cleared his throat importantly before turning to look at the rest of the class. "I would like you all to know that James Potter, here, thinks Lily Evans is cute." The class laughed and cheered as Sirius jumped off the chair. James over at Lily who was blushing slightly, his own cheeks scarlet. When their eyes met he mouthed: "Sorry.", Lily simply smiled at him before turning to continue with her work. James breathed a sigh of relief before turning to look at Sirius, eyes narrowed.

"Listen you little twit." He growled before punching Sirius. Sirius laughed massaging his arm.

"I was only doing you a favor."

"You-" James repeated blankly. "Argh!!"

______________________________________________________

(A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!! They make my day and inspire me to keep writing! Now there are three girls who this story is four especially – and you three have to know who you are!! LOL, ILY!! Hope you liked it. =0)


	2. Second Year

Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously.

**Second Year**

Snape POV

"Don't pay attention to him, Lils. He's just a worthless, old duffer."

Lily giggled a little, wiping tears away with the sleeve of her cloak. "He's not really what I would call old, Sev."

"But he is worthless AND a duffer. You shouldn't be crying."

"I know, but he just makes me so angry," she muttered, shaking her head – red ponytail swinging sideways. "And to top it all Petunia hates me."

Severus made a face and sneaked an arm around her shoulders, pressing him to his side slightly. "She doesn't hate you."

"She does." Lily muttered dejectedly looking out at the lake in front of them.

Severus sighed. "She's probably just jealous. You being the wizard and the nice one. Not to mention pretty," he said, blushing slightly as he said the last part. Lily looked up at him and smiled.

"Maybe we should get back to him, you know?"

"Huh?" Severus asked, pulling away from her, startled at the sudden change of subject.

"Potter, I mean. We could turn him into a chicken – or pour a can of paint on him like they do in muggle movies," she mumbled half to herself, standing up and starting to walk back to the castle. She then turned to look back at Severus who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised, a confused look on his face. "Coming, Sev? I'm gonna go to the library, look for a potion to make paint that's impossible to remove. Probably pink –maybe I'll shave his eyebrows too. And have something follow him around telling him how much of a prat he is."

Severus laughed, standing up and walking after her. "Maybe you should also have him talk like a squirrel, you know, just for good measure."

"Squirrels don't talk, Sev, please," Lily muttered rolling her eyes. "But maybe having him talk like a girl wouldn't hurt."

"And make his nose blue and sparkly."

Lily smiled looking up at Severus. "I think I'm going to like working with you," she said winking at him. Severus shook his head, chuckling softly. This girl was really an evil genius.

* * *

James POV

"Sirius." James half-growled as he pushed open the door to the dormitory, or he would have if his voice weren't such a squeaky tone.

Sirius glanced up at him from where he was sitting crossed-legged in his bed and promptly started to laugh. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it when his best friend looked like that. James was a sickly pink color all over – except his nose, which was a startlingly blue color and flashed from time to time. James looked pissed off.

"Man," Sirius finally managed to wheeze out. "What happened to you?"

James sighed, sinking into his bed, eyebrows – or, at least where they should have been – knitting together. "Lily."

"Evans?!" Sirius asked incredulously, James nodded, which only made Sirius laugh more. "NO WAY! She wouldn't do that. She's like – such a goody two-shoes."

"Well, it _was_ her," James grumbled, starting to get annoyed at his best friend.

Sirius cleared his throat, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Fine. But you have to admit that was a good prank."

James sighed, leaning back and running a hand through his hair. "So, will you help me?"

"Help you?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. Visibly making an effort not to laugh again. "Doing what?"

"Getting back at her, duh." James said, rolling his eyes. Sirius smiled, one of his trademark mischievous smiles.

"Hell, yeah!"

James grinned and reached out to high-five his friend. There were a few minutes silence, and then Sirius turned to look at James, nose slightly wrinkled.

"We'll have to wait until her prank wears off though."

James looked confused. "Why?"

"Well…" Sirius looked uncomfortable. "It's not that I mean anything by it, mate, seriously. But… um… I don't want to be seen in public with you – looking like this I mean."

James rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at him. Sirius laughed maniacally before rushing of to find Remus to see if he could get rid of Evans' spell.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took so long to update. A review only takes a few seconds of your time and it makes my day *wink* So, you know, you should reach that little green box down there. =0)


End file.
